Some gaming systems permit users to be networked with one another and play against one another. However, the gaming systems still execute locally on each machine or device of each participating user. The same is true for non-networked gaming. That is, with non-networked gaming a user directly sits in front of and interacts with the gaming system in order to play a desired game. This means that bulky and unnecessary equipment is either carried around by a user in order to install and power up in a location that suits the user or means that the user picks a single location to install and power up the gaming system in a location that he/she consistently revisits when game play is desired.
On a related note, there are many instances in which a user would like to share what is appearing on his/her display with one or more others having different display devices. Typically, this is achieved by hardwired connections between the sharing display and a third device called a projection device. The display devices that desire to view the shared display then directly connect or interface to the projection device. The sharing device directly connects and interfaces through hardwired connections to a special projection device. Similar to gaming, the direct connection between a sharing display and a projection device is an inconvenient and cumbersome solution for mobile users.